Mirror, Mirror
by Perfect Image
Summary: Reflections develop out of traumatic experiences. Who's real and who's fake?


_**Kagamine**_

_x._**M**_**irro**_**R**

**R_orri_M**_.x_

Kamui

When one person you have loved all your life kills the other person you have loved all your life, the world turns upside down.

Cain tells me to get over it, continue shouldering on. Fight for what is right. I _am _the Messiah, the Savior.

I only want to save myself.

How dare he tell me to fight for people I do not wish to protect?

I only wanted Kotori and Fuuma to live forever, to stay with me, by my side. Why did my perfect world become painted red with blood?

It hurts so much, and my chest feels like it's on fire half the time. My head is far too heavy and every scar throbs with the knowledge that I failed my promise.

Subaru was a kind person, and his intentions were pure. Righteous, even, when he dragged me out of my mind. The Seals needed a leader, after all. Compared to him – what trickster god decided I was better suited for this role?

But they can feel it, all of them. I'm so damn tired, and I can't do anything.

I want to protect Fuuma, bring him back; I want to right the wrongs I've committed. But, how can I fulfill this wish if he so utterly refuses to return to my side? Does a part of him blame me for everything that happened?

Cain calls me a "Servant of Evil" late at night, when the rest of the Seals are asleep, gone to their respective beds – be they outside of our shared house or not.

He whispers in my ears, about how the world is crying for salvation – that the right thing to do would have been to wield the destructive power of breaking Kekkais. Perhaps then, he hisses, then I might have some usefulness – the leader of the Seals can not even create his own Kekkai. I'm pathetic in the worst of ways, unable to protect those I care for.

Sometimes, when I feel like I might be crushed, suffocate from lack of air – Cain scoops me up in his arms, smashing his body to mine and simply staring into my eyes, blue-violet reflecting blue-violet. Challenging one another, silently: _give up, give in. _

And yet, I always win.

But, in the end, he still claims the spoils of war.

Cain

While Kamui slumbers, I slip out at night. I always check off my mental list before trying to do anything.

I may not be a _good _boy, but that doesn't necessarily make me a negligent leader. Kamui and I, leader of the Seals.

I feel tired myself, and I decide that from now on, Kamui and I will sleep as soon as the sun sets. Otherwise, I might end up falling asleep during class one of these days – something that wouldn't be good, especially if Keiichi saw.

That young man worries far too much about Kamui and me. He should focus more on my younger, more fragile twin. That silly, selfish child thrives on attention.

But now I must see to everything before the Witching Hour is upon me.

First are the wards, the ones surrounding the school's expansive campus – the place where we live, among many others. I can feel Arashi-san's flickering slightly, and with a slight grunt I fix it back in place, taking the time to follow Yuzuriha's protective charms with amusement. To think even her spell signatures are bright and bouncy.

I see no disturbances, not that there would be any. The last time Fuuma came, I drove him away.

He knows of me, of Kamui – of us.

He knows my secret even if Kamui does not, and he will keep it that way because he enjoys playing games.

Satisfied with the wards, I continue on, checking on the Sumeragi Head asleep in his own apartment. He visits Kamui and I, sometimes, and I know my twin trusts him.

I can not trust broken souls; I can only feel pity for them. And he knows this, because he tells me this every time he smiles.

But now, he smiles in remembrance, wrapped in a cocoon of dreams. I wish him well and continue on my way for times waits for no one.

After this are the remaining Kekkais. They all pass by easily enough.

At the end, my body is sore, strained from having to perform all these cumbersome tasks without even a sip of my twin's precious blood.

When I slip into his room, I wait until he wakes up, deciding that I won't attend school for the day. It doesn't matter, though. More and more people die, and even the strictest teachers begin to lose hope. Of course, when the teachers are dying in addition to the students, it _really _doesn't matter.

As Kamui goes about showering, I take the time to suck just a tiny bit of blood from his arm, eyes turning to slits as I gulp it down, watching the rest run into the drain as warm water splashes over both of us.

I wait for the pain to fade to a dull throb before choosing to get out, Kamui coming with me, all hair products long washed out of his hair. I honestly don't know what's wrong with soap.

Kamui

When I woke up, Cain was there.

He watched me cut myself, watched the water send the blood spiraling down the drain. I felt him drink some of it, I felt him kiss me when I got out.

But he won't let me see him, not yet. Not until we're both clothed like normal again. He said once that it wasn't right, for a twin to want to see his own body – I don't understand how it's wrong, when we're the same person. We have the same soul, at least.

I get dressed like normal, fingers twitching slightly from old wounds. In the end, Cain ends up doing it, closing my eyes and directing me to a mirror once he is done, to admire his handiwork.

And when I stare into the mirror and see him staring back at me, his lips are painted crimson like my own.

He smiles when I smile, and inside my head, I can hear his unspoken words.

_My mirror-image._

He thinks I don't know. That we're the same person trapped in the same body.

But I know, and Subaru knows. Fuuma doesn't know, I don't think. But some of the things he says make me wonder sometimes –

Cain

Fuuma says we sound the same, too.

* * *

_Blue_**: **I originally got this idea from a story I was reading recently about how, after some traumatic experiences, people can develop split personalities to cope with the outside world. And, sometimes, those personalities are aware of each other and others aren't.

However, the title itself, as well as the last line, is based off the Software program called Vocaloid 2: Kagamine Len and Rin Edition. The characters that were designed for it are mirror-images of one another – the same person only gender-swapped. Because of this, their voices are the same, only at different pitches, and they harmonize beautifully together. But, yeah, you can look them up on Youtube. They're such cute twins.

Obviously, this is slightly AU.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Clamp series _X/1999 _or the characters shown in it, but I do own Cain.


End file.
